


Heart by Heart

by itizal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Steve Rogers, Bonding, Drama, Hypnotism, I love Sam Wilson so much, M/M, Made Up Locations, Medieval culture, Nightmares, Omega Sam, Past Lives, Regression, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates, Torture, lawyer bucky, tony/rhodey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itizal/pseuds/itizal
Summary: Bucky is a successful lawyer who pretty much has a perfect and peaceful life. That if it wasn't for a dream that hunts him every night, where he's sent to a past life to watch an unknown Omega being burned alive.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by me

__

_He has a slim body that is covered with a dirty, ripped, long and badly sewn shirt. Bare footed. Bruised brown skin. On his wrists, hands and ankles, there are marks of torture. He isn’t more than twenty years old. Omega._

_His eyes. That’s what caught Bucky’s attention the most. The eyes. There’s a sparkle in his eyes. Dark brown. Surprisingly, they are alive, as if illuminated by an inner light that Bucky can’t explain where it comes from. They are staring at his executioners. Despite his condition as a prisoner, he seems superior to everyone and everything. The contempt is evident. Steady, bright, the eyes reinforce the man’s expression. They show a certainty and an obstinacy that mesmerize Bucky. With his head held high, he challenges the people who are there._

_The crowd that formed to see the big show is stirring. Men, women and children. They are talking at the same time. Some throw stones at the prisoner. The sound of the voices rises and falls, like waves. Bucky manages to capture a few words. It’s English, but it sounds foreign, which, to Bucky’s surprise, he is able to understand it. So, he hears what his eyes already know. The prisoner is accused of being a witch, condemned to be burned alive._

_With difficulty, the soldiers contain a small group of people that soon will have the same fate as him. Among them, a man. Blond hair, blue eyes. A little older than the prisoner. His face is soaked with tears. Tense muscles, like a beast about to attack._

_Bucky pays more attention to the conversations around him. To the language. Yes, it is English. But not the one that is spoken nowadays. What he hears now is garbled, with guttural sounds that seems to scrape the roof of the mouth. Perhaps it's a dialect. Or old English. He hears people commenting how Omegas are witches and they all should die. They don't need them._

_Bucky becomes aware of himself. It is him. But at the same time it’s not. He looks at his hands. He's wearing gloves. He touches his left arm and feels something metallic. He also notices that his hair is long. Shoulder-length._

_Standing next to him, a masked man wearing an all-black suit gives orders to the soldiers. And even though Bucky can’t see it, he knows that behind the mask the man is smiling. A smile of satisfaction. Victory._

_Where am I?_

_He has no idea. He looks around. People are ready to watch the execution. Bucky’s throat hurts. He wants to scream, but can’t. He wants to move, but feels paralyzed. A wave of helplessness washes over him. He can't stand what is going to happen. He wants to understand who he is, why he’s there. His face, how does he look like? There is no mirror to see his own features. He looks at his clothes. He also wears a black suit like the man next to him. But he isn’t wearing a mask._

_The crowd's cry brings him out of his reverie. The prisoner was pushed by the soldiers. Even so, he remained standing. He walks, still with his head held high. Bucky feels an urge to go to him. To fight the soldiers. Save the Omega and take him somewhere far away._

_But Bucky doesn’t move. He watches the prisoner proudly walking towards his death. He gets tied up on a wooden stake. A pile of trunks and wood sticks are arranged around him. They look like a tangle of webs about to come apart. There, he will be burned alive._

_To Bucky’s horror, he remains motionless. His heart seems to want to jump out of his chest. Still, he stays there. Watching. Ashamed of himself._

_Suddenly the truth hits him like lightning. Bucky loves the Omega! Yes, that’s it! He wants to hug him. Kiss him. Take him away from there, save him from his tormentors, and perhaps watch the moon and stars with him, as lovers do. In the deepest silence, just letting himself be enveloped by the pleasure of his presence._

_But it was just a wish, a quick daydream that passed through him like a blow. He becomes aware of reality again. He wishes he had the strength of the worlds to save that man. But he feels weak, drowned in his own fear, in cowardice. And so, Bucky remains silent. He looks down. He can’t look at the prisoner without feeling shame. He sees the dry and arid ground. The sun was shining brightly. The sky was clear. No cloud is to be seen. Hasn't been raining for years and Omegas were accused of being witches. The church has demanded that they should be captured an killed..._

_Someone shouts._

_The blond man tried to attack one of the soldiers but he was punched on the stomach by one of them._

_The soldiers remove the shackles from the prisoner’s wrists and ankles. One of them raises a torch. Bucky feels a thud in his heart. Despair makes him overcome cowardice. He steps forward but is stopped by the masked man, who rests his hand firmly on Bucky’s shoulder, preventing any movement._

_Bucky feels the prisoner's gaze on him, as solid as a person's touch. He was staring at Bucky. Their eyes meet. And there, time stopped. There seemed to be nothing else around them. It’s an instant, just an instant, a magical instant like eternity, which rarely happens in everyone's life._

_"I’m sorry, my love," Bucky says in his heart. His eyes still locked with the prisoner’s. Now they looked blurry._

_Tears?_

_No. He can’t cry. No. Not when the other man’s eyes are dry._

_“Set him on fire” The masked man says. The soldier lowers the torch._

_People scream in ecstasy. The torch ignites the first pieces of dry wood. The wood burns. The flames rise. The prisoner turns his eyes to the blond man, who is crying now._

_“It’s okay Riley…” He says and almost smiles, despite the rapidly rising flames._

_Painfully, Bucky realizes that the Omega already feels the abrasive heat of the smoke invading his nostrils. And again he turns his head towards Bucky. Intense dark-brown eyes stare at him, but strangely still. The flames go up. Soon they hit his head. His body becomes a torch. But his eyes! Ah, they are still fixed on Bucky! At the last moment, before his face disappears into the redness of the fire, he whispers a few words. Bucky can’t decipher them. He can’t barely see his lips, but he is sure: those words were directed at him._

_Bucky feels a start. What did the man say? He wants to know._

_In agony, Bucky watches the fire devouring his legs, his arms, his head… his life. And there the Alpha makes a promise in his heart. Word for word, inscribed on his soul._

_"As long as I live I’ll love you. Forever!"_

Bucky woke up with a start. He felt a terrible anguish feeling. _Again, the same dream!_ Clear, detailed images. The young male Omega's face burning had already become familiar. Bucky would be able to recognize it if he was a real person and not just a character who frequented his nights of sleep. Of course, it was just a dream. A fantasy that populated his mind. It was impossible to understand why that dream full of suffering routinely invaded his nights if his life was going so well.

Since James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was a child his sleep was restless. He would wake up shouting words in a language that no one understood. Then taking forever to fall back asleep, or sometimes not sleep at all, afraid to close his eyes and return to a terrifying world. Thinking about it Bucky wondered if it was possible that one could dream in a different language that is not theirs, and fully understand it even if never had contact with it? _Maybe…_

But besides that, Bucky was sure that the dreams he had when he was younger must have been different, because he couldn’t remember what they were like. Now, since his 30th birthday, he started having this same weird dream that kept repeating with a frightening frequency. As if there was an urgent message that he should be aware of. Always the same. Always the same young man being burned alive.

 _Well, it’s useless to try to fall asleep again._ The Alpha thought to himself as he got up from the bed. His body ached. All the tension that he’d experienced in the dream was glued to his muscles now. And there it was again, the terrible urge to cry. This was strange, too. Bucky didn’t normally fall into tears easily. As a child he was taught that Alphas didn’t cry. Only Omegas and Betas did. He learned to hide his emotions. Keep them as if they were shameful. They were his secret!

He grew up and his emotions were still hidden! He would bite himself inside when he felt like screaming. Sometimes he would just smile and pretend that everything was fine. He couldn’t bear to show signs of weakness. He’d only cried when his father died. And that was it.

He looked at the clock. It was midnight. He went straight to the shower. Yes, a long shower would make him feel better. Warm water always soothed him, he loved to feel the drops touching his body. The feeling was cozy. A strong caress. Consoling. He let the pain of the dream run down the drain. Then he dried himself without haste and put on his underwear.

"There must be some reason for having the same dream so many times," He told himself as he put on a thick robe.

The cold of late winter evenings bothered him. The sky was dark. The street lights, still on. He glanced at the buildings in front of him. Big cities truly never slept, he grimaced at the lights that were still on in the buildings. Certainly he wasn’t the only one there suffering from insomnia.

But he really couldn’t understand why he would have such dreams when his life was going so well. He had a nice apartment, a great career as one of the best lawyers in the country and was in a good relationship. Well, his relationship with Brock wasn’t as good as he wished, but they understood each other, in some way. And they really clicked under bedsheets. Buck didn’t love him. That’s the thing, Bucky was never able to love any of his partners and with Brock was no different, even if they’d known each other since college. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t dive in in any of his relationships. It was like something was always pulling him back.

He sighed as his eyes fixed on the silhouettes of the buildings and wondered how many stories would there be in each of those buildings? Was someone also sitting on their apartment’s balcony unable to sleep?

He sat down on one of chairs in the balcony for the rest of the night and fell asleep sometime later, right there. Without even realizing it. When he woke up, for a moment he didn't know where he was and almost screamed, afraid of having the same dream again, to be trapped for eternity in its webs. In a place he didn’t know. In another time. And seeing that man being burned.

The sun was already rising, weakly and warm, he could see it between two buildings. A sense of relief washed over him. He'd never been happier to realize that he lived in a big city, in the 21st century.

“I really need to talk to someone.”

He knew very well that he should have already looked for specialized help. But the idea scared him. Making an appointment with a therapist? What if the diagnosis was a mental problem? Was he losing his mind? He’d read somewhere that confusing dreams with reality is a symptom of a mental illness. He preferred to believe that he didn’t suffer from any type of mental disorder.

“Did I start getting crazy and I didn't even notice it?” he laughed at himself, then reaffirmed: “No, no! I'm not crazy.”

Even so, he was afraid to talk about it. Not just with a therapist, but with anyone. In the dream, everything seemed so real. As real as him being alive, sitting on his balcony. _How to talk about this feeling?_ What would people think if they heard him? He was a lawyer for God’s sake. He worked with reality. His office was hired by big companies. What would they say if they knew that the emotions awaked in his dreams were often confused with the feelings of his everyday life? More than that: what would they think if he revealed that the man condemned to the burned alive was as real to him as any other human being in the real world?

Yes, he knew that that Omega didn't exist. It was impossible. Despite this, he felt like getting to know him. To talk to him. To prevent him from being executed. It was an illogical wish. How to bring to reality someone who only existed in a dream? Rationally, Bucky knew it was impossible. Even so, when he thought of the young Omega, he felt a strange emotion. An immense desire to know who he was, why had he had such a cruel fate.

Morning was finally here. Bucky got up slowly from the chair, as if there was a weight on his shoulders. He leaned on the wall and watched the tree-lined street. He couldn't live in a better place! A quiet neighborhood, in the best part of the city. The old trees were home to birds of many species. At that moment, they sang, as if greeting the new day.

A new day was beginning and Bucky was still stuck in the dream that brought him back to the past, the brutality that had filled his night.

He left the balcony and the first rays of sunlight. He needed to start his Monday well, and went to the kitchen that was open to the living room. He lived alone, in a very large apartment, originally with four bedrooms. When Bucky bought it, he asked the architect to tear down all the walls. He got a huge room (that built into a kitchen, dinning room and living room), a bedroom and an office. Contemporary furniture. White sofas, white tables, white walls, white everything. He really didn’t care about the decoration, he let the interior designer do what she wanted. With colors, only a few paintings, also chosen by her. Sometimes Bucky felt like he lived inside a showroom. In an apartment without identity. No portraits, no personal items or travel memories.

He wasn’t very close to his family, except for his younger sister, Rebecca. His relationship with his mother was strange. Winnifred was a kind woman, but not to her son. And he’d felt that since he was child. How his mother would look at him, with what he would read as fear and hatred. It didn’t matter what he did to please her, she would always treat him differently. Always having that same look in her eyes, which just got worse after his father’s death. It was as if she blamed him for everything wrong in her life.

But he loved his mother regardless. Even after he moved out, he would still send her money and always calling to ask how she was. Of course his mother wouldn’t talk to him, so he would get news from her through Rebecca.

He always wondered what he’d done wrong. Was he an accident? Was the pregnancy forced into her? Was she forced to have Bucky? Bucky shook his head. There, standing in the kitchen, drowned by these thoughts, he started to prepare breakfast. When he was done, he ate, brushed his teeth and prepared to go to work. His closet was filled with white shirts, black, gray or navy suits. Same with his ties.

He decided to go with a black suit. He look in the mirror he had on the closet. At the image it reflected. Yes, it was him. He was tall, with short brown hair, blue eyes, lean body and broad shoulders. He was definitely an attractive man. Omegas, Betas and even Alphas, both female and male would turn their heads, dazzled, when he passed.

“Better go to the office already. That way I don't get stuck on the traffic”, he decided. Traffic jams usually last for hours. After the night he had he didn’t feel like getting stuck in one.

It was half past six in the morning when he left his apartment. As he entered his car, he noticed a couple saying their goodbyes, it seemed like both were going to work but in opposite directions.

“I love you, have a good day.” The woman said to her husband.

Bucky frowned. Suddenly the dream came back to him, as well the intensity of his emotions. He reflected on how incomprehensible his reaction to the dream was. Why did it mess with him so much? It doesn't make sense, he thought. For the thousandth time, he repeated to himself: _This dream has nothing to do with me. I never saw that man. I don't speak weird English, or any type of dialect._ And the main thing: _I’d never made an absurd promise like I did in the dream._

_"I will love you forever."_

_Love?_

Bucky never loved anyone. Yes, he loved his mother, his sister, his friends… but a partner, girlfriend or boyfriend. No. Never. He dated many people but he was never in love. When he heard people talk about love, he didn't understand all the enthusiasm with which they referred to that feeling. Maybe love didn't even exist. Maybe it was pure imagination. So, why was he talking about eternal love?

It was impossible to understand that dream. Yes, impossible. There must have been be some deeper explanation. Psychological maybe. It was a matter of getting courage and look for a therapist. Seeking help to calm his nights down and not to wake up startled. He needed a good night sleep.

He made the decision to overcome his doubts and seek for a therapist. _I'll do it as soon as I have a break from the office I will talk with Steve, maybe he knows a good therapist._ He decided.

He needed to break free from that dream. Especially those dark-brown eyes that he continued to remember even when he was wide awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily for Bucky, there was no traffic, but the weather was still slightly cold. He stopped by his office, got some documents and left. He’d scheduled a meeting with the directors of a company that was on the other side of the city. He turned the radio on. _Classical music. No... not today. Not after the dream I had._ So he changed to the news.

He didn't return to his office until late morning, and as soon as he got out of the elevator, his secretary, ran to his direction:

“Mr. Barnes, good morning. I'm glad you arrived. Mr. Rogers called several times. He said he has an urgent need to talk to you. He called your cell phone, but it went to voicemail.”

“I turned it off for the meeting...”

This was another thing that was also becoming a bad habit. Turning his phone off and forget to turn it on again. _What is going on with me?_ His phone was one of his work tools! _Ah, the dream is really taking my concentration away._

He took the device from his jacket pocket and turn it on. Steve had called ten times. It didn't shock Bucky. The best friend had always been very persistent when he wanted something.

“Did he say what the subject was?”

“No sir.”

He and Steve had been friends since Bucky can remember. They had always been there for each other, even when they decided to choose different paths when in college. He was living decently as an art teacher until he got married to Peggy. Now with little Sharon to raise, both Betas were struggling with money. Their jobs as teachers didn’t pay enough. Bucky had offered financial help so many times, but Steve being the proud man he was, always refused.

_I wonder if it’s any problem with Sharon? Or maybe he finally decide to accept my help…_

“Okay, thank you.” He said to his secretary before entering his office, closing the door and calling Steve. His friend answered on the first ring.

“Bucky! Finally! I was dying to talk to you!”

Bucky was about to ask, 'What happened?', but Steve didn’t give him time to speak. “Do you know what happened?”

“How about telling me Stevie?” he asked, half ironic, half smiling. By Steve’s voice he knew it wasn’t anything bad. He put the folders on his desk and settled on the comfortable leather office chair. When he told a story, Steve stuck to the details. _The call will be be long,_ Bucky started sorting the papers on his desk into piles, according to the urgency. But this time Steve went straight to the point.

“I received an inheritance.”

“What do you mean, inheritance?” Bucky asked, surprised. In fact, so surprised that his hand froze over the papers he was sorting.

“From my old boss.”

"Old boss?”

“Yes. Remember that after I graduated and before I started working as a teacher, I had this gig in this big company. Yeah, I kinda created a friendship with the owner...”

"Okay, wait… explain this inheritance story to me better," Bucky said seriously. “How did you get his inheritance?”

“I don't know much, either. I was actually contacted by his son. He told me he’d found his father's documents and asked me to meet with him this morning. That’s how I got the news. He doesn’t seem interested in what his father left for me.”

"His son?" This story was just weird. “Can you tell me who this guy is?”

“Oh, Tony Stark, you know, from the Stark Industries.”

Bucky almost fell off of his chair. “You mean Tony Stark’s father was your boss? And he left an inheritance for you?”

“I know right? I was just as shocked as you.”

It was a very weird story. _Why would billionaire industrialist Howard Stark leave an inheritance to a ex-employee that had no blood connection to?_ Bucky asked himself. On the other hand, as a lawyer, Bucky learned that people didn’t always act as we expected. Many people left their more precious belongings to their pets, so why not to your former employee. Also it was a little strange that Tony just gave the documents away and didn’t want what his father left for Steve. _What did Steve inherit anyway?_ Bucky felt a chill on his spine and asked, frankly terrified:

“What did you inherit?” Steve was silent. He was silent for so long that if it wasn’t for the background noise, Bucky might have thought he hung up. “Steve?”

“Oh sorry, I was looking at the papers Tony gave me, so… It’s a house.”

Bucky frowned. “A house?”

“Yes, a house. Finally my own place. I don’t have to pay rent anymore. It’s a big house. It’s enough for Peggy, Sharon and me. It even has a big garden and all. Tony showed me the pictures… Bucky isn’t that great?”

Bucky could hear the happiness from Steve’s voice. One of his biggest struggles was the rent. They couldn’t afford a big space enough to raise a child. Also having the relief of not paying rent, they would have much more money to spend on other things. “It is, but please tell me more…”

“Well, the house is in a small town, not very far from here. The place is not even in the map for how small it is, it’s basically considered part of our city. The town is called… hmm, New Rye.”

“New Rye?” Bucky frowned again. He never heard of it.

“Yes, I couldn’t really find anything about it online, so I asked Tony for help and he sent some pictures of the town. It’s pretty."

“That’s amazing Stevie, I’m happy for you. I have a friend, he is a great lawyer, he will help you with the documents of the house.”

There was a pause. Steve’s voice tone changed, “I actually I want you to come with me Bucky.”

“Steve, taking care of inheritance documents is not difficult. My friend is very reliable, rest assured.” Bucky insisted.

“That’s not it Bucky. It looks like there were people living in the house and refused to leave. Tony had to call the police to kick them out… But one of them wants to file a lawsuit against me taking the house.”

“What? Who?”

“A man.”

“Another son? If he proves he’s a Stark you might lose the house.”

“It’s not Howard Stark’s kid. Tony is the only child, he also doesn’t know much about this guy living there. But I think he must have some reason to contest the will, right?” Bucky heard Steve taking a deep breath. “Bucky, I really need your help.” For the first time since Bucky had met Steve, his friend had never sound so desperate. There was anguish in his voice. “This house could change mine and Peggy’s life... we would finally start the new life we've always wanted.”

Bucky felt his friend’s words. “Don’t worry Stevie, I’ll go with you. No one is taking this house from you.” He promised. “Now tell me everything you know about this person.”

“Well, not much I know about him, except from what Tony already told me. Tony’s lawyer, James Rhodes is taking care of his father’s documents. He told me to go to New Rye. We didn’t talk much. He just advised me to be there tomorrow morning. I just need to notify the school and get everything organized with my students.”

Bucky was sure he could help Steve. He had experience, knowledge and a good reputation. He’d already worked on much more difficult cases and they all had been successful. “Don’t worry Stevie, this guy won’t be able to do anything against you. I'm going with you tomorrow," he confirmed. "Just book an extra room for me."

“Sure, but I’m not staying in a hotel. I’m staying in the house.” Bucky made a face. “Tony gave me the keys and said I can stay in the house. He even insisted. It gave me the impression that he wanted me to move there right away,”

“Don’t you find that strange?”

“Yeah, but if I’m already there, nobody can take the house from me, right? I'm going with Peggy and Sharon tomorrow.”

Something was wrong with this whole story, Bucky was sure. It didn’t make sense that Stark had a property and decide to just give it away. Like that. He knew Tony Stark wasn’t a man of doing good without expecting anything in return. This was fishy. “You need to be careful Steve, if this guy wins the case, you’ll have to move out anyway.”

Bucky was willing to give his body and soul to that case. But it was not good letting Steve thinking that everything would be easy.

“Sometimes it's good to be radical, Bucky. With me being in the house, it will be more difficult for this man with his lawsuit.”

Bucky already knew Steve well enough to know that it would be useless to argue with him. He wouldn’t change his mind for nothing in this world. “Okay,” he finally said, but still finding this whole story very suspicious. "Just let Tony’s lawyer know I'll be there tomorrow,"

Mentally, Bucky decided that it would be better to take a suitcase with clothes for several days. He didn't know what to expect. The only certainty he had was that he needed to help Steve.

He hung up, apprehensively. His sixth sense insisted on telling him that something was not right in that story. On the other hand something was pushing him to go to that Town. Something calling him. A force Bucky couldn’t explain. He just somehow knew that that trip would change his life forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky's lawyer brain, used to weird situations, told him that there was a problem ahead. There he was in a story that could bring him more headaches than joy.

He sat down on his chair, opened a folder that his secretary had placed right in the center of the table and started to dispatch the most urgent files.

Mentally, he'd already planned what to do. Letting his partners know that he was going to be away for a few days was easy. Difficult would be to tell Brock.

His relationship with the Beta had started a few months ago. Bucky wasn't in love. Far from it. But he did think about getting married. They got along well, despite Brock's unstable _genius_. Bucky sometimes did enjoy being with Brock. He kinda felt proud to be seen beside him. Brock was a model. Handsome. Tall. Dark-brown hair, slightly tan skin. Brown eyes... elegant and refined. In many ways, he was the ideal partner for a lawyer like Bucky.

Bucky heard many times people saying that marriage wasn't a business, but he always ignored these comments. After all, he didn't believe in love. Choosing a partner like choosing a employee wasn't a bad thing. In fact Bucky believe that a relationship would last longer if you study the compatibility between you and your partner; their suitability for your habits, among other requirements.

Bucky needed someone by his side. Someone intelligent, rational, elegant, and most importantly, someone who didn't ask for something he couldn't give: _love_. 

To tell the truth, currently Bucky was supporting Brock financially. It wasn't a planned situation. Brock wasn't very easy to work with, always arguing with photographers and stylists, which tainted his reputation. He wasn't being booked like before. Many people believed that he really didn't care about his career anymore because he had Bucky paying for his expenses.

In the beginning Bucky didn't notice that he had become a _sugar daddy_ (really that what he considered himself at this point, even if Brock was the same age as him). He started paying for his rent, then proceeded to give him money for small expenses. Before long, the Alpha was giving him an allowance every end of the month.

 _How it became like this?_ Bucky didn't know the answer for that, really.

He never asked Brock about his past relationships. He prefer not to know actually, and asking questions about his partners' past wasn't his thing. For him, what mattered in a relationship was the present. What happened from the moment they started dating and forward.

He thought seriously one day about settling down and start a family even if he didn't love his partner. He'd dated many beautiful, pleasant, intelligent, good-natured people. None of them had given him that breathtaking feeling. Sometimes Bucky thought that his rational side was too strong. That the day-to-day struggle had made his heart not to accept any unplanned feeling.

All those past partners didn't like that. They wanted him to change. They wanted to be loved.

Brock fit the criteria perfectly. All the Beta asked for, Bucky could give him. He was the perfect partner he was looking for. So why not get married, have kids, build a family, like his friends? But the decision was nothing but a thought. A decision that was never taken. Bucky could never understand the whirlwind of feelings that flooded his heart whenever he considered asking Brock to marry him. He felt like by creating a connection with Brock he was betraying someone else. Someone from his dreams. _That Omega..._

_"I will love you forever."_

The words spoken with such a strong feeling in his dream came back to his thoughts more often than he would like, he had to admit. They even irritated him. He had never seen that guy before. He wasn't real. He was just a product of his imagination.

Bucky's logical reasoning as a lawyer fought against this dream that interfered with his real, practical life. He was trying to convince himself that the ideal would be to marry Brock soon. But the more he thought about the definitive proposal, the more intensely the dream would return. If it weren't for the recurrence of that dream, for the Omega he saw being burnt alive almost every night, perhaps he'd already made the decision.

Brock wasn't a bad guy. Yeah, he had a temperament but he wasn't a terrible partner. Of all his friends, the only one who didn't like Brock was Steve. Peggy, even less. They tried to get the four out together a few times. It had been a disaster. They didn't match at all. Brock was always in some kind of diet. If Steve wanted to eat pizza, Brock would make a face of disgust.

When Brock insisted on going to an elegant restaurant, both Steve and Peggy made it clear that they weren't comfortable with the idea, mainly because Bucky would be the one paying the bill.

 _"I don't like Brock."_ Peggy once had told him. _"He's not good for you, Bucky"_ he asked why. _"I don't know, I just have a feeling that he can cause you harm someday... It's just a feeling of mine. I don't know anything about him. But there is something about his way that, to me, sounds fake. It seems that he hides the real Brock behind that charming smile."_

Peggy always surprised him. They never talked about it, but she had, what Bucky called, a _special sensitivity_. Her intuitions were never wrong. When she wanted to do something, she would follow her inner voice. She normally didn't give her opinion on Bucky's love life. That had been the first time.

Brock had had the same reaction to them. _"They are so tacky. I don't know how you can be friends with them."_

_"Steve is my childhood friend. And Peggy..."_

He'd interrupted him without even blinking, _"You can't live in the past, James. What benefits does this friendship bring you? None! They don't know anyone important, they don't have status, they don't go around the high wheel, they don't get invitations for anything... what do you need them for, just to chit-chat? You need to understand that your life has changed. I left my past behind. I live another life now! You should too."_

Bucky would just sigh and ignore him. Brock could talk for hours if you let him.

…

 _It won't be easy explaining my trip_ , Bucky thought as he stood in front of Brock's apartment door.

His trip to New Rye would ruin Brock's plans for the week. He had already confirmed their presence at several events. The Alpha was sure that Brock would make a scene when he learned that Bucky would have to travel. Worst, because of Steve.

Although he had the key, Bucky rang the bell. Brock opened the door. _Handsome!_ The white custom-tailored suit he was wearing accentuated his beauty.

"You look good," Bucky praised before kissing him on the lips, and then smiled without enthusiasm. _This suit must have made a hole in my credit card._ He thought.

Bucky wasn't a tightwad, but he often thought that Brock would sometimes go too far when it came to spend money. He would buy unnecessarily expensive things. Bucky would always have a mini heart attack every time he got the credit card bill. He would open the mail and feel his heart beat like an old washing machine. The thing was that every end of the month the numbers in the invoice would increase. Not that Bucky needed to worry too much about his bank account balance. But to spend, for nothing, exorbitant values on a single suit or shoe... it was too much. After this trip he had to sit down with Brock and talk about his spendings.

"Let's go?!" Brock said, ready to leave and Bucky needed to talk about his trip. "James?"

Bucky searched for the right words. He found it very unpleasant to cancel a plan like that. He had to prepare himself for Brock's change of mood. It wouldn't be easy... "We're not going out today, Brock," he said as blandly as he could.

"But we agreed to-"

"Yeah, I know but I have to be up early tomorrow. I'm going to travel... It's work."

"Why didn't you tell me before I got myself all ready?" The Beta complained, making that wince with his lips that Bucky already knew very well. "You know cellphones do exist for a reason…"

"I only found out about this trip this afternoon. I have to go. Like I said, it's work."

Normally Brock wouldn't argue about his work. He knew very well that it was from it where the money came from. Still, this time, he tried to argue anyways. "And what are we going to have dinner? There's nothing here."

"Let's order something. A pizza, just today."

"Pizza no! I'm on a diet."

"You're always on a diet. Can't you make an exception?" Bucky asked gently. However, he started feeling irritation growing inside him.

"Let's just go to a restaurant. We won't take long..." Brock said sweetly.

"No. Knowing you, you probably will call or meet one of your friends and we have to talk to them and ending up staying for hours. I already said, I have to wake up early. I travel in the morning."

"But you didn't have anything scheduled..." he insisted, like a spoiled child. "How long do you plan on staying? There's the premiere of that musical on Wednesday, remember? I already confirmed our presence at the cocktail. It will be very trendy, to make contacts. And also… it's my birthday…"

"Brock, I really have to travel for work. I don't know how long it will take. The work may be extended."

Brock frowned at that. "James, there's something wrong. What kind of work is this, that suddenly just appeared?"

Bucky sighed. _Let's just get this over_. "Steve received an inheritance. I'll take care of the paperwork for him."

"Oh my god, of course, Steve!" The Beta said, almost screaming. "You're going to miss my birthday because of Steve?"

"It's an inheritance," Bucky repeated. "He needs me to check all the documentation and proceed with the paperwork."

"Is he going to pay you? No he won't," Brock complained. "If it was an important job, fine, I would even understand. But leaving me here alone because of Steve is too much!"

"Brock, not everything in life is about money. Steve is my best frien-"

"Please, James. I'm tired of hearing that. Yes he is your best friend and blah, blah, blah... You are the best lawyer in the country. You have big names in your résumé. Why are you going to waste time in this nonsense?"

Bucky sighed again. This time to calm down. He was really growing irritated and the last thing he needed right now was to explode on Brock. "Steve received an inheritance, Brock, and I want to help him," he insisted.

Brock laughed, a little ironic. "It's all right! If you want to help, help. Send one of the lawyers from your office. Why do you have to go?"

From an objective point of view, Brock was right. However, in life you also need to consider many other things. His friendship with Steve came first.

"I prefer to go myself."

"Are you going to ruin our week and leave me here, alone? I even bought a new suit for my birthday."

 _Another one,_ Bucky groaned inwardly. _Another hole in the card._ "If all goes well, I'll be back in time for the musical's debut."

"Promise, James?"

"I don't promise. I'll try, but I can't guarantee it."

Bucky managed to end the argument there. They ended up ordering Japanese food, but the atmosphere had grown heavy. They ate in silence, each with their own thoughts. As soon as they finished dinner, he said goodbye and went home. In a bad mood.

He brushed his teeth and took a shower. He postponed the moment to turn off the lights and put his head on the pillow. He was afraid to sleep. He feared the inevitable dream. He didn't want to see the scene of the young Omega being burnt alive again.

But he needed to rest, so he laid down.

Surprisingly, he fell asleep almost immediately. Even more surprisingly, that night he had no dreams. Only then he understood why. It was a sign.

* * *

Bucky left early, as scheduled. He liked to enjoy the warm morning sun, and the landscapes as he traveled by car. It took him exactly a hour to arrive to New Rye. He drove slowly. The trees, the birds, the small isolated houses reminded him from his childhood.

He was born and raised in a small town, and he was very proud of that. As much as he doesn't mind living in the city, he always preferred the countryside.

As the thoughts invaded his head. Scenes from his childhood came back in a whirlwind. It almost made him emotional. The Alpha in him had hidden his sensitive side, he knew. He thought about his mother. Perhaps she had too developed an "Alpha” side so she could face life. She had many times faced prejudice for being an Omega. Without her partner by her side, she had to raise two children by herself. Omegas weren't allowed to get certain jobs... Or even expected to be without a partner for too long. But she did. She was one of the reasons why Bucky respected Omegas so much.

And it was with those thoughts that he entered New Rye.

He opened the window and allowed the fresh air to enter his car. It felt like something special was going to happen to him. It was such a strong feeling that it even scared him.

 _Nonsense, Bucky! The place is really beautiful. It's different. That's all!_ He thought as he drove to the only hotel there.

New Rye exuded tranquility. And beauty. Why had he never heard of this place? It all look so new to him and yet so familiar. He was sure he'd never been there but it didn't feel like it. The place was so beautiful, it looked almost unreal. It was surrounded by nature. The houses looked like something out of a history book. No building looked modern.

He had no trouble finding the hotel. It was the tallest building. Again, he was overcome by the same feeling he'd felt when entering the town. This time it was stronger. It was as if besides helping Steve, something else had taken him to that place.

 _I am creating fantasies again. It's probably nothing._ He tried to convince himself.

He got out of the car, carrying the suitcase he'd packed when he'd woken up. A few things. Only the necessary. After all, he might not even need to use anything. If everything went well, the lawsuit problem would be solved in a day.

The hotel had no luxuries, but it was pleasant. Three floors. He got a room on the last floor. There was no elevator. “I can use some exercise”, he said to himself, going up the stairs, carrying his suitcase and briefcase. On the second floor, he felt them getting heavy. On the third, he didn't think about anything else. He just dragged himself up to the room, concluding that something was weird. He opened his suitcase and there was nothing there that could make it heavy. He was in great shape and went to the gym weekly. So why was he so out of breath.

He frowned but dismissed the thought. He was curious to see the town. He thought about seeing around the place before calling Steve for their meeting.

Going down the stairs was easy. He asked the receptionist for the town's guide map. After a few minutes reading it, Bucky decided to start with the museum, which was just a few blocks away from the hotel.

He walked to there, slowly, admiring the houses with huge gardens. Big trees, flowers everywhere. Low walls. The streets were almost empty. Only children and some elderly people were outside. _It doesn't even look like I'm in the same country,_ He thought to himself. He thought also about Brock. They could come here for his birthday. _No, no, no..._ He shook his head, _he would hate it. He doesn't like the countryside at all. He would hate me for taking him to a bucolic trip for his birthday._

But Bucky did notice the charm of that place. With Steve living here, he had a perfect excuse to come back. It was just too beautiful.

Just ahead, he saw the sign indicating the museum. He entered it and didn't see anyone. It actually looked abandoned. There was a thin layer of dust everywhere.

"Ah! A visitor, welcome." Bucky turned to the voice, a little bit startled. A beautiful red-head woman, smiled at him. "Sorry for the mess. We are just changing a few things here... Would you like a tour through the museum?" She offered.

"Oh, yes please." He mimicked her smile.

She started with the exhibition hall. There were not many things to show. Most of the things were old furniture and a few kettles and pans. Also, of course, paintings.

"Before the town's name was only Rye" the woman said, "Not a very nice place to live."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people here were not very nice. You know medieval times. Rye was a very isolated place, people didn't have too much information about the outside world." She explained as they kept walking further into the museum. "The duke of Rye knew that, and he took advantage of his people's ignorance to do what he wanted. He had an inexplicable hate for Omegas. He saw them as weak, good for nothing, just here to reproduce. So when the drought isolated Rye, he blamed them for it." They stopped in front of a big painting. It was dirty and old. Hard to see the person in it. "For many years Omegas were accused of being devil's sent. The duke ordered to kill them all. Didn't matter if they were male, female, children or adults." She sighed and then looked at Bucky. "Are you from the big City?"

"Yes, I am." He said still looking at the painting. Somehow it felt familiar. "Came here to settle some things."

"The Stark house?"

Bucky frowned and looked at her. "How do yo-"

"Small town." He nodded in understanding but couldn't help to notice her smile fading and her eyes showing what Bucky could only describe as annoyance. "Well, I hope you enjoy your staying here." She said almost in a rush as if she didn't want to talk with Bucky anymore. "If you want to know more about New Rye, we have flyers in the entrance. If you excuse me I have things to do..." and with that she was gone.

 _That was weird,_ Bucky thought. He looked back at the painting and tried to make out the face of the person on it, but it was way too dirty to see. He struggled. He should get going. Steve was probably waiting for him.

As he left the museum, he took his phone out of his pocket and started searching for Steve's number. He wasn't really paying attention to were he was going. He just felt someone bumping into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." A soft voice apologized.

Bucky didn't look at the person right away. His eyes first landed on the khaki pants, then the hoodie and then the face. And right there he felt like time had stopped.

The Omega he saw being burnt alive in his dreams, was right there in front of him. He couldn't be mistaken. It was him. Bucky was sure. They were looking at each other and that's when Bucky noticed the dark-brown eyes. The last time he had looked at them was through red flames. But now he was there, in front of Bucky. And with the same look he had in the Alpha's dream. The look of hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes were fixed on Bucky. There was something strange about the way he looked at the Alpha. He was staring. Intensely. It was an expression of ... Of what? At first, Bucky didn't know how to define it. It was hatred but it was also something else. Something Bucky couldn't read it. Then the man's face muscles tightened and the look in his eyes changed. He backed away instinctively. What did that mean? He made a gesture as if he wanted to get away. It was seconds of indecision. Then he ran as if he were facing a dangerous beast.

There was only one word to define his expression. Fear.

Bucky had no reaction at first. He was paralyzed, immobilized by the shock of seeing him. The dream came back so disturbingly to his mind that he felt drops of sweat running down his forehead. Anywhere in the world he would recognize that look.

When he managed to recover, the Omega was already moving away quickly. Bucky felt an unbearable pressure in his ears. His heart accelerated. It was like there was a bird inside his body. A bird that flew in the mysterious parts between the lungs and the heart. It flapped its wings, trapped inside his body. A bird, this was the best image Bucky could create to explain his blinded and confused emotions. His soul was awakened, he wanted to _get out_ of himself and fly to meet that Omega.

Everything went black. He almost passed out. He had to work hard not to dive into a deep well. The well where he collapsed every night in his dreams.

It was _him_. The Omega from his dreams. But how did he leave his dreams to come to life in the small town where Bucky had come almost by chance?

He took a deep breath, trying to get as much air into his lungs as he could. He tried to calm himself down. A calmness that seemed to be in an unreachable place. Drops of sweat continued to trickle down his forehead. He was suffocating. He was perplexed. He felt the same agony that he felt during his sleepless nights.

There was only one way to get answers: to talk to that guy. Without a doubt, he'd also recognized Bucky. Looking at him, the escape was proof of that. Was he hunted by the same dream? Why had he run away? What was the reason for so much fear? If he'd also heard the language of dreams, wouldn't he know that Bucky had only promised him love?

He came to himself. The Omega was already a little bit far away, almost close to the museum. Bucky's phone rang. He looked to see that Steve was calling him. He declined the call. When he looked back up, the Omega was nowhere to be seen.

But Bucky was sure, he'd entered the museum. It was a matter of seconds. He went back to the museum.

The Omega was there, Bucky could feel it. He entered the museum and looked around. He tried to go further but was stopped by the redhead woman.

"You again?" She said, but this time didn't smile, and had the same annoyed look on her face when he'd left. "I sorry but we're closing now, so if you excuse me..."

"Wait, I..." he wasn't really looking directly to the woman, his eyes were all around the place. He had to find the Omega. "I..."

"Yes, you?"

He was searching for the right words. He had no problems at speaking up in any situation, but at that very moment the words were stuck in his throat. He was trying to figure out what to say. He couldn't give the impression that he was chasing a Omega he didn't even know. "When I left earlier, I saw a man... A really need to talk to him. I'm sure he is here."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry but noone is here, except me and you."

Bucky looked at her. "Please, it's really important that I talk to him..."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just had the impression that he is a ... a friend from ... a long time ago."

"If you know him, why didn't you talk to him?" The woman asked looking puzzled.

From the tone of the question, Bucky was sure she knew where the Omega was. She was hiding him.

Bucky was silent for a moment. He should reveal as little as possible, or she would think she was in front of a crazy person. "It was all too fast... you see..." The woman's expression hardened even more. Bucky tried a different approach. "I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm James Barnes. You?" He put his hand out to shake hers.

She looked at his hand and then back at him. He was nervous he knew, but he was doing everything he could to keep it cool. "Natasha." She simply said without shaking his hand. "I'm sorry, I really can't help you. And if you excuse me, once again, I need to close the museum."

He sighed in frustration. This wouldn't go anywhere. "Okay, I won't insist, but please, if you see that man, say that I really need to talk to him. Here's my card, with my phone number. it's very important." The woman, Natasha, played with the card between her fingers. "Thank you in advance."

He left the museum, still feeling shaken. He was sure that Natasha knew who the man was and was hiding him in the museum. It only reinforced his first impression: the Omega who populated his dreams had really run away from him out of fear. And he'd asked for help so that Bucky wouldn't find him.

“But what's the reason for his fear?” Bucky asked himself, trying to regain his inner balance. "What's the point of meeting the person of your dreams, if they don't want to see you?" Still shaken, he walked through the streets towards the hotel. He tried to calm down. Resigned, he thought, _But who said that life has a meaning anyway? Who knows that maybe everything that happens to us is just a really big joke? And whoever rulling things up there is laughing at us right now._

On his way to the hotel, he consulted his phone. Not only Steve had called more than once, he had also sent several text messages. In all of them, he repeated that he needed to talk to Bucky as soon as possible.

Since he'd arrived in New Rye, Bucky seemed to have forgotten the real reason for his trip. And now there was the Omega. His eyes. Skin. Mouth. Nose. They were the same as the prisoner in the fire! Even at that moment, seeing Steve's messages, Bucky didn't feel like calling him. He wanted to spend the day looking for the Omega he knew so well from his dreams. But he didn't know where to start. _Going around the city asking questions is not going to help. I don't even know his name!_ He concluded.

Steve was waiting for him.

He went upstairs to his hotel room and prepared his briefcase, making sure he had everything he needed. Calmer, he decided that the best strategy would be not to tell anyone that he'd been face to face with the incarnation of the man he saw in his dreams. _They'll think I'm crazy. What if I have a mental problem? Maybe I'm hallucinating?_

He knew that the brain was capable of confusing people. It could be any guy. With dark-brown eyes. Dark skin. He was sure there were many male Omegas in this town with the same characteristics? Maybe Bucky had imagined everything!

But why would he run away? Why was he fearing Bucky?

Bucky tried to think. Maintain control over his emotions. He was neither a psychologist nor a psychiatrist, but he'd heard that one of the symptoms of mental disorder was to confuse fantasy with reality. The person thinks that something happened, but in reality they just imagined everything. _What if that meeting was just my brain playing tricks on me?_

Against his rational side, Bucky felt that there was something else. Something inexplicable but as real as the fact that he was there, alive, in a hotel room, cell phone in hand, ready to call Steve.

Deep down, he believed in the impossible. The dream had come true. There was no explanation. But it had happened. There was only one way to know what was true and what was illusion. He needed to find that guy. And ask him the right question. Without hesitating. He took a deep breath, _Yes, I need to see him again._

An advice given to him by his father to do well in school exams came to his mind: _“If there's a question on the test you cant solve, skip it. Answer the others and only when you're done with everything, go back to that question you left behind...”_

This advice was very useful in the beginning of his professional life. Often, he would find himself paralyzed in some cases. He talked to the clients, tried to come up with ideas, but the fact is that they didn't understand certain legal intricacies. He'd learned to put these inconveniences aside, “cooking in bain marie", as some said. Having patience to find other ways. To seek solutions calmly and wisely to win the case at the right time.

There, standing in the middle of the room, cell phone in hand, he concluded that he should do the same regarding the meeting with the Omega. _It's an enigma. Now I don't know what to do. But I will find out._ He also made another decision: _I won't leave New Rye without talking to him._

He called Steve. Action was needed. Bucky had always been optimistic and believed his steps would lead him to the best solution.

"Bucky! Oh my god, where are you?" Steve said as soon as he answered the phone. "Did you get lost or something?" Bucky soon noticed, by the tone of his voice, that Steve was worried, but not with him. There was something wrong. "Why didn't you pick up the phone? I called you several times." No doubt, Steve was nervous.

"I went to the museum. I was just curious about the town."

" _Museum?_ You went to the museum?" The Beta replied surprised as if Bucky had just confessed committing crime. "I'm here, desperate and you went to the museum?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Yes, but I'm here now. Call Tony's lawyer. Tell him we're going to meet him now. I'm at the hotel, but if you give me the address, I will meet with you guys."

"Bucky, you need to come here first and see the house." Steve really sounded nervous.

"Maybe another time, Steve. Let's take care of the legal part first. We need to know this man who is threatening to contest the will. In fact, you are right, I shouldn't even had gone to the museum, Steve, I'm sorry."

"I have a problem, Bucky. A big problem!" Steve shouted, interrupting the Alpha.

"Is the house really that bad?" Bucky asked, surprised. "Look, Steve, a house is a house. It always has value. Let's talk to Mr. Rhodes first."

To tell the truth, Bucky was more interested in staying in the town than visiting the house. There was the possibility of meeting the Omega again by chance, as it had happened before. This time he wouldn't be surprised. He would find a way to talk to him. 

Steve interrupted his thoughts, "The house is not bad. If anything it's great. It's just beautiful from inside out. But there's something you need to see."

"What is it?" Bucky asked, trying to focus his attention on his friend. After all, it was because of Steve that he was there!

"You need to come here immediately, Bucky!"  
  
"Steve, there's no problem that is so complicated you can't tell me through the phone. Why are you so nervous?"

"Can you just come here already? You need to see it with your own eyes."

"The way you talk gives me the impression that you found a nest of vampires in the house basement"

"It's not funny, Bucky. You will see that it's serious." The problem must be bigger than Bucky imagined. But perhaps Steve was just exaggerating. "Just come please."

He explained the address in his confusing way. With the briefcase in hand, ready to discuss legal issues, Bucky went downstairs, left the hotel and got in the car. 

Steve's new home wasn't very far. It took Bucky 5 minutes to get there. And just like the rest of the houses in the town, this one was just as beautiful. Bucky got out of the car and entered the gates of the house. 

It was huge. The front yard had a spacious garden dominated by colorful maple trees and flowers. Steve was waiting for him at the door. Wide eyes. Messy hair. Exhausted expression.

Now Bucky was growing worried. As soon he got closer, the blonde rushed him into the house.

One of the first things Bucky noticed, aside from an explosion of greenery and sunlight bouncing on water, was the dulcet sound of birds cooing. No fewer than three parrots were spotted, two grey speckled ones nestled in the branches of a frangipani tree, and a third in a vivid emerald hue perched on the shoulder of a helper inside the kitchen.

At first glance, it was difficult to tell where the house ended and the garden begun, so blurred were the lines between indoors and the outdoors.

Everything was clean and in its place. Bucky wondered if Steve and Peggy already found the house like this, or if they had to clean it. 

"What's wrong Steve?" He asked, still looking around the house. It was enormous. The kitchen was open to the dining and living room. Large glass windows and sliding doors gave view of the backyard, which had a swimming pool and a garden. A wooden staircase lead to the second floor.

"I didn't sleep all night. I've been a nervous wreck since I arrived. I just didn't ask for help before because you were coming, Bucky. You'll see what it is."

"Bucky, can you please take this stupid idea from my husband's head?"

Bucky saw Peggy coming down the stairs with Sharon in her arms. "Peggy, what's going on?"

"You didn't show him yet, Steve?" Bucky had never seen Peggy so furious and not so impatient with her husband. "Take him there and show him, and see what Bucky says. I'm just warning you. It's the last straw. I can't take it."

Steve opened one sliding door and took Bucky to the garden. As they went further into it, the trees got larger and taller and the sound of birds, louder.

Steve stopped and it took a few seconds for Bucky to see what was in front of them. He heard Steve taking some keys out of his pocket and opening the welded wire door. "So here we are," he said entering the space.

"Steve what is it?" Bucky knew what he was looking at, he was just surprised.

"It's an aviary. You can't really see it from the outside because the trees hide it, so we have to enter it." Steve explained as different types of birds flew around them, chirping loudly. The spacious walk-in aviary was surrounded by trees and other types of vegetation. It was difficult to tell how big it was. 

Bucky was speechless. He'd never seen so many different species of birds in one place. "What do you intend to do with them?" He asked, already imagining that the answer would be to give them to some animal protection services or something.

"I will take care of them of course."

"What?" Bucky said, shocked. Now he was understanding Peggy's fury and Steve's nervousness. Poor Peggy! Had arrived there full of hopes that, finally, they had their own house. Now she had to become a nanny of... _birds?_

"Steve, we are not talking about puppies. Or kittens. But birds. Lots of them. What do you know about birds?"

"Bucky, Howard Stark was my friend and he left this house for me. Unfortunately it comes with these birds. I'm sure he wants me to take care of the them." It's difficult to leave a lawyer without arguments, but Steve always menaged to leave Bucky speechless. "And there's more: according to the will, I can only have the house if I take care of the birds."

"That kind of clause has no legal value in this country," Bucky said. "It just works as an expression of the deceased's desire."

"It has value to me. The guy trusted me.”

"Steve, do you have any idea how much time and money consuming it is to take care these animals? I don't know exactly, but I'm sure not every bird in here eats the same type of seeds." Before Steve answered, Bucky continued. "Who gave them food before you arrived?"

"Oh, Tony's lawyer. When I arrived and saw the birds, I talked to him. He explained that, now that I took over the house, it's my duty to take care of them."

So that was why Tony had given Steve immediate ownership of the house! "What a bastard!" Bucky exclaimed automatically, "He threw the responsibility into your hands! Steve, you have a family to support. Will you exchange your wife and daughter for these birds?" Peggy was right to be furious.

"Of course not, that's why you're going to help me convincing Peggy."

"What? Me?"

 _Oh no,_ this is the headache he was expecting and wasn't looking forward to it. Bucky had to find a way to get out of this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

They entered the house. Peggy looked angry, her chin up, ready to battle. Sharon was happily playing in the living room. "Bucky, explain to my husband that we are in no condition to take care of an aviary. We can barely stand on our own legs." she said, milder than Bucky expected, asking for his support.

"We'll manage," sustained Steve, as he always did in crisis, even if his ship was about to sink.

Bucky tried to evaluate the situation. "You could, I don't know, transform it into a commercial aviary."

"And sell the birds? No." Steve said firmly. 

"And how are we going to live here, Steve?" Peggy turned to her husband, this time her voice wasn't angry, but sad. "I'm glad we don't have to pay rent anymore and Sharon has a room all by herself, but we have other expenses. I mean, look at the size of this house. Do you know how much is going to cost to live here? We need to take care of the garden, the swimming pool, pay eletrecity, water, transportation, food… and you want to add, I don't even know how many, birds into it."

Bucky looked at Steve. He pretended not to hear their argument. The atmosphere was already too tense for him to put more wood into the fire with his opinion.

They all remained silent. It was obvious that Steve didn't know what to say. He knew his wife was right. "If we are staying here then we get rid of the aviary." She continued, breaking the silence. "If you still want to keep it, then I'm leaving with Sharon, you decide Steve."

Steve looked down and sighed softly. "Okay, you are right, I wasn't really thinking. And I'm sorry." he reached out and held her hands. "What about we sell the house and buy a much comfy plac-"

Bucky's ears perked up at this and tried to be as rational as possible under the circumstances. "Selling the house is out of the question. At least not right now. We need first to take care of this lawsuit and only then study the house and the market. Who knows how much this place is worth."

"But Bucky, we can't afford to wait. We have to go back to our jobs. None of us have the time or money to take care of those birds until then." Peggy said. "Unless we free them, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"You're right," Bucky nodded in agreement "Steve, who is this man that used to live here with Howard Stark?'

"I have no idea." replied Steve. "I honestly forgot to ask Tony's lawyer about it."

"Then call Mr. Rhodes now. Let's talk to him as soon as possible. I think he can explain a lot of things."

"I'd already warned him that you were coming. I asked him to gather all the paperwork for you to see." Steve said taking his phone out to call James Rhodes.

"Can you also ask him to schedule a meeting with the person who is contesting the will. I need a complete overview of everything that is going on."

While Steve was talking to the lawyer on the phone, Peggy and Bucky exchanged a long look. From what he understood, her patience was at its limit. He needed to solve the situation quickly.

He look at Sharon playing around the coffee table. Thats when he noticed the pile of books and notebooks on it. He got up and went to inspect it. He pick one of the notebooks and opened it. All pages contained drawings of birds, each with a name and description.

He frowned. On the descriptions most of the birds in the aviary had been found wounded. Some had been realeased after a few days in rehabilitation. It hit Bucky; This was more than just an aviary. It was also a small bird reserve.

He kept on reading the notebook. One of the pages caught his attention.

_Name: Redwing (Peregrine falcon)_  
_Days in the Aviary: 9_  
_Species: f. peregrinus_  
_Description: medium-sized daytime bird_  
_obs.: Found wounded next to the city hall / Left wing healing slo__  
_Food:_

It was unfinished. Whoever was writing it, was stopped abruptly.

"Mr. Rhodes is waiting for us." Steve said as he hung up the phone, interrupting Bucky's thoughs. "He wants to see us now."

...

James Rhodes' office was near the hotel where Bucky was staying. Bucky couldn't help but to notice the dirty looks he and Steve were getting from the people in the street. It was as if they weren't welcomed there.

Rhodes was waiting for them at the door. He smiled a little bit, and just like the people, he seemed like he didn't really want to meet them. He gestured, inviting them in. Rhodes was an Omega which surprised Bucky, since it was a career that only Alphas and Betas took. Omegas weren't considered eligible to have these type of jobs.

"Its nice to meet you," he said. Both Bucky and Steve smiled politely taking a seat in the office. "So, Mr. Rogers, are you getting along with the birds?"

"I like them," answered Steve, proudly.

"We want to take a foot of the situation" Bucky started. "I'm Steve's lawyer, James Barnes."

"I know who you are," answered the Rhodes. "Mr. Rogers told me you would come with him."

"Then please explain the situation." Bucky insisted. "The aviary, the garden and the house are in good conditions. Who took care of it? As far as I know, Tony didn't know this house existed. Someone was living there and taking care of it. Who was it?" Rhodes moved the papers that were piled up on the table, in silence. He seemed to want to buy some time. Bucky tried another approach, "Who's the man contesting the will?"

Rhodes sighed. "His name is Samuel Wilson. He's going to be here in a few minutes."

"Who is he? Why does he believe he has the right to contest the will?"

It was a hail of questions. Rhodes, however, didn't seem fazed or intimidated by Bucky. In fact he ignored the tone in the Alpha's voice, "Sam didn't file a lawsuit yet, but he can. If that happens, you know it will be a long process."

That was what worried Bucky. Steve couldn't sell the house if there was a lawsuit going on. He'd have to deal with all the costs, including taxes, possibly for years. Even if he got the money to invest, there was the risk of losing everything if he lost the lawsuit. This was probably another reason why Tony gave the house to Steve without blinking twice. He didn't want to be bothered with all of this.

"I know Sam's reasons," argued Rhodes. "If we have a friendly conversation, we can reach an agreement without going through a legal process."

"Mr. Rhodes, we need to understand what really is happening." said Steve.

The Omega went through the papers in front of him again. He sighed. He started talking. The tone in his voice didn't change. It sounded like he was telling the same story for the twentieth time. He was talking with pauses. He seemed to study every movement of Bucky's breathing.

"The house used to belong to the Wilson family. But after losing her husband, Darlene wilson decided to sell the house. Sam was against it, but being just a teen he had no voice in his mother's decision. The house was bought by Howard Stark. At that time I was already working for the Stark industries. I took care of the house paperwork. It was very important to me that I got everything right. I was the youngest lawyer and being an Omega didn't really help. Omegas are not supposed to have this kind of jobs. But Howard gave me a chance." Rhodes breathed a short sigh, almost a lament. "I met Sam and I learned that one if the reasons why he didn't want his mother to sell the house was because of his father's aviary. He was afraid the new owner would get rid of it. I talked to Howard about it and he promised Sam he wouldn't touch the aviary but only if Sam worked as his house keeper, which he gladly accepted. Howard Stark would often come here when felt the need to escape from the city. It was like a vacation house."

"But why leaving the house to Steve of all the people?" Bucky asked.

"He told me before he died that he'd created a friendship with one of his employees and he would like to help him…" Rhodes' words sounded heavy. "I just didn't know he was thinking about giving that employee a house. _That_ house."

"Why not that house?" Steve asked with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Because I think that if he'd leave the house to someone, that it's not Tony, then it would be Sam who took care of that place since he was a teenager." He look at Steve. "The reason why it took 10 years for Tony to find out about this place, it's because I kept it from him. I knew that as soon as he found the Will, he would contact you and you would easily take the house from Sam."

Finally Bucky understood his smile of distrust earlier. Also Natasha's annoyed look at the museum. And the people in the street. They were not exactly against Bucky or Steve. It was because they considered the will unfair. As much as Bucky wanted to defend his friend, he also agreed that the house should go to this guy, Sam. But at same time, as a lawyer, what Rhodes did was almost criminal. It angered Bucky.

Steve opened his mouth to talk, but Bucky cut him off. "I understand the attachment Sam has for the house. But we are not here to discuss feelings. And what you di-."

There was a knock on the door followed by a familiar soft voice, "Rhodey, can I come in?"

"Ah," Rhodes smiled, "Please Sam come in."

Bucky calmed himself down and got up. He was ready to face his opponent. The fight would begin. Any blink would already make him realize that Bucky was on the defensive. So the Alpha stretched his lips in a professional smile.

When Sam entered the room, Bucky's smile disappeared. His hand, out to greet him, paralyzed in the air.

It was him again! The Omega from the dream. The one he'd met that morning!

He was wearing the same grey hoodie. behind him, a young boy with blonde hair and fragile appearance. He was dressed almost like the Omega.

A chill went through Bucky's body. He was the same boy who, in his dreams, was trying to save the Omega from the fire. Although he looked a lot younger, Bucky was sure it was him. _Riley._

The boy looked at Bucky normally. He didn't seem to notice anything special about the Alpha. Sam, on the other hand, did. His eyes showed the same emotions as they did when he saw Bucky that morning: hatred and fear.

Instinctively, Sam retreated towards the door. Like before, he acted as if an enemy was about to attack him. Rhodes rose from his chair, surprised. "Sam, are you all right?"

With dread stamped on his face, Sam stared at Bucky. Rhodes, the blonde boy and Steve were watching them, trying to understand what was happening.

"Do you already know each other?" Asked Steve, looking suspicious.

Bucky had difficulty articulating the answer. His heart was beating fast. He opened his mouth once, twice, three times. No sound came out. Just like in the dream, he found himself paralyzed before the situation. Sam's presence left him without action, without any initiative. He knew he needed to say something. His eyes, however, were caught in Sam's. In the fear they transmitted. The Omega from the dream wasn't afraid. His eyes were determined, as if he was superior to everything around him. But these eyes. These same dark-brown eyes only showed fear. Repulsion.

Bucky felt pain in his heart. He wanted to wipe that look away. He didn't want Sam to fear him. He wanted Sam to _love_ him...


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky managed to get out of the trance he was in. He didn't know how. He gathered all his strength to speak. The sound of his voice was faltering. Weak. He didn't even look like himself, always so firm and determined.

"I think we met this morning, a few hours ago..."

Sam looked away. It was clear that he didn't want to look at Bucky. He was nervous and uncomfortable. It looked like he was facing an enemy. "Rhodey, you said you wanted to talk with me," he began. "You didn't tell me there would be other people here."

"Sam, this is Steve Rogers, the owner of the house, and his lawyer," Rhodes introduced them to Sam. "James Barnes."

When Sam held out his hand to Steve, Bucky realized that the Omega was shaking. His effort to remain calm was visible to Bucky. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Wilson, and this Riley."

Bucky gasped. It really was the boy from the dream. He also greeted Steve and then went to back to his initial position behind Sam.

"Please Sam, sit." Rhodes offered with a gentle smile.

Sam sat on the chair, far away from Bucky. He tried to smile at Steve, but the result was a frown. There was a long silence before Sam spoke, "Mr. Stark talked to me about you once. He wasn't in the town very much but every time he came here he would tell us stories about his life."

"Mr. Rhodes just told us everything." Steve replied with a smile.

"I've been living in that house since I can remember." Now his smile was genuine.

Bucky felt annoyed. He also wanted to talk with Sam too. Why was Steve the only one allowed to do it. Why did Sam look at the Beta with such easy eyes? Why was he only afraid of Bucky? It wasn't fair. It was _his_ Omega, not Steve's...

Owah!

_His Omega?_

Now where did that come from?

Sam wasn't his Omega. Why was he acting like this? Bucky shook his head. He needed to focus.

"Mr. Rogers' lawyer came here to help with the inheritance paperwork," explained Rhodes. "I called this meeting, Sam, to talk about the ownership of the house."

Sam replied in a dry tone, "The house is mine."

"I'm sorry, Sam, but there's nothing else I can do. We knew this day would come. I couldn't hide the Will from Tony forever. And you know that by law the house is now his,” said Rhodes, politely, pointing at Steve.

"I willing to contest the will," Sam declared.

After the initial shock, Bucky saw that there was no trace of fragility in Sam. He was an Omega with a strong and determined personality.

"If you file a lawsuit, you will lose time and money. Money you certainly don't have, Sam,” said Rhodes, again gently. "I'm your friend, and I want to help you, please don't make it difficult."

"But I used to live there. It was my home. I never wanted to leave.”

Bucky could see the amount of emotions that tainted those words. The importance of the house to him. The birds. His father's memory. His life story. For a moment, Bucky felt like giving in. But he was there to defend his friend. Not the Omega who hunted his dreams! When he was going to articulate the first word, Riley took the lead:

"You promised Sam that you would quickly solve this situation with the new heir. That's why he didn't leave the house when he was asked to."

Bucky looked at boy. He wasn't more than sixteen, yet he spoke like an adult, ready to defend Sam, just like in the dream. "Did you tell them that you would solve this situation quickly, Mr. Rhodes?" Bucky finally managed to speak. With a normal voice. His heart was still racing tho. But no one could see the heart. Only he knew what was going on inside him. A _revolution_!

Rhodes sighed. "Yea, about that... I thought I could convince Tony not to contact Mr. Rogers. But it was in vain." He turned to Steve, "Even after he made contact with you, I hoped you wouldn't be interested in the house. I imagined that, by now you would have your life established somewhere else." Bucky followed the lawyer's reasoning. It had been 10 years after all. It was normal for him to think that the employee Howard wanted to help, had his life together. "Except that things didn't go as I imagined," continued the lawyer. "I had a long conversation with Mr. Rogers yesterday when he arrived. He's struggling financially and has a family to support. He wants the house."

"Then you lied to me!" Sam accused.

"I would never lie to you, Sam. I'm just looking for a good solution."

Sam took a deep breath. He seemed to seek balance somewhere far away. Riley held his hand in solidarity. His reaction was very strong. It was as if he was fighting for a human life, and not just a house.

Bucky didn't usually let emotions get in the way of business, but in front of Sam, he had a hard time controlling his feelings. He couldn't take his eyes off the Omega. Yes, he was there. Alive. In flesh and bones. 

"Bucky, are you okay?" Asked Steve.

He looked at Bucky, worried. Sam, Riley and Rhodes were also examining him curiously. Bucky had delved into his own thoughts. "Yes, I'm okay." He said, for the first time looking directly at Sam, "What exactly do you want?"

Sam looked away, "The house. It's mine. I was born there, I was raised there. My father built it with his own hands. That house is mine." Bucky was going to open his mouth to talk about the will, but Sam continued, "when my mother sold the house, I couldn't do anything to stop her. I was only 17. Then Mr. Stark bought the house and gave me the job as the house keeper. I wasn't happy, but I was content that I could still live there. I knew it wouldn't last forever, and that one day he would pass the house to his son's name, so I started working hard and gather money to buy the house back. But then my mother passed away and my sister got sick right after. I had to pay the hospital expenses..." As much as Bucky could hear the emotion in his voice, his eyes remained dry. Like in the dream. But they were still bright and they showed determination as he spoke, "I knew Tony didn't know about this house, because Mr. Stark had once confessed to me he didn't want anyone to know about this place, including his son. I asked Rhodey to hide that part of the will from him when Mr. Stark died. I know it a stupid thing for me to do but I needed time to save money. My sister wasn't getting better, and I couldn't save enough money… And the years went by, I stopped worrying about losing the house. I thought I was safe. Ten years passed and noone came to claim the house. Noone bothered me. Until a few days ago, Rhodey called me to tell me that Tony found out about it."

Rhodey shifted in his chair, uncomfortable. "Sam, I'm-"

"I know, it wasn't your fault. What I asked you to do was terrible. I tainted your reputation as a lawyer and a friend. And I apologize for that, but I don't regret it. That house belongs me, and I won't let anyone take it away. I don't care what the law says, I know my rights and will fight for it until the end."

Silence washed over the office. Taken by surprise, Bucky didn't know how to respond. It was the second time that afternoon.

The conversation had fallen dangerously into the realm of feelings. Despite his enchantment with the Omega, Bucky managed to argue firmly. "I understand your reasons perfectly well, Mr. Wilson," he said. "But what counts is what is written. The will. Your mother sold the house to Howard Stark, who, before dying, left a legal document passing the house to Steve's name. Not yours, Steve's." 

"I don't accept it!" Sam shouted.

"You don't have to accept anything, it's the law," Bucky argued. "And If you start a legal battle, you will lose time and money. And I doubt an Omega like you will be even heard in any court."

There was silence. Bucky was shocked with his own words. He was never disrespectful to any Omega in his life. That was actually the first time he'd raised his voice at one. Sam gave him that same intense look that Bucky already knew. He felt another blow in his chest.

"My intuition never fails me, you know?" Sam replied containing his anger, "You Alphas are all the same. You think you're above everyone and you're always right. From the first moment I looked at you, I knew you were my enemy."

It was as if Bucky had been slapped on the face. He made a huge effort to ignore his emotions. "I'm just a lawyer, Mr. Wilson." he said. "I apologize for my words and my voice, but I'm not against or in favor of you. I'm here representing Steve's interests and I just want to work things out in the best way possible."

"That doesn't change the way I feel about you," Sam said.

"Be reasonable, Sam," argued Rhodey, although he shot Bucky a dirty look. "It wasn't Mr. Barnes who wrote the will. I did it. And according to it, the house belongs to Mr. Rogers."

Sam shook his head. "I need to go back to my house. My father's house. This is the most important thing right now." He insisted.

"You have a house, Sam. Your mom's house."

"It's not where I want to live," Sam said. He stood up, resting his hands firmly on the table. "Are you sure that a legal process can take long?"

"Of course. Yes. It can take months and maybe years. And the worst thing is that you will surely lose,” Rhodey said.

"Then find a faster solution. Soon, for next week. I'll make any deal, as long as I can keep the house,” Sam concluded, almost in a threatening tone. "Let's go Riley."

He went to the door. Bucky took a step towards him. The Omega looked at him. Although he tried to appear firm, he was being betrayed by his expression. He was terrified by Bucky.

"No tricks, Mr. lawyer. The most important thing is the house,” he said, standing next to Riley.

"I understand that you have an affective bond with the property. But I can't understand your insistence. It's just a house, not a human being… Think better." Bucky advised.

"You really don't understand it, do you?"

"Try to explain it to me then."

"The birds. They need me and I need them." Saying this, Sam left room slamming the door, hard.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was already setting. Bucky and Steve left the office shortly after Sam and Riley. Bucky could still see them walking down the street. They hugged and went to different directions. Bucky wondered what they were to each other.

In his dream, Riley was an Omega and seemed to be a little older than Sam. But here, in _real_ life, Riley was an Alpha and a teenager while Sam, still an Omega, in his late twenties. This was confusing Bucky. He shook his head.

For the first time since the trip had begun, he remembered Brock. His cell phone was turned off. The Beta had probably called several times already, to find out when he was going back. Bucky could already imagine him, almost hysterically, pacing, trying to call Bucky. After all, the Alpha had promised to be there for his birthday party.

Bucky became aware of an uncomfortable truth. He'd always thought that he was lucky to be with Brock, to be able to show him off at social events. When in fact, it was Brock who was lucky! Because of Bucky, Brock got invitations for parties and dinners! The Alpha sponsored a life of luxury and carefreeness. Bucky felt like the goose of the golden eggs... to say the least. He'd never really thought about it because he'd never cared enough before. He needed a partner for the looks, he had one. But now, in that exact moment everything seemed wrong. Suddenly he felt the futility of his bond with Brock.

He shook his head once again. Brock should be his last concern at the moment. He decided not to turn his phone on.

They entered the car and Bucky drove them back to the house. "You know," he started, not taking his eyes off the road, "I think I have an idea."

"Shoot."

”Sam has his mother's house, right? And he doesn't want to live there. What about proposing an exchange, you know you could swap your hou-"

Steve shook his head. "No. I won't give up on the house. Subject closed, Bucky."

Bucky knew his friend. He was kinda expecting this reply. If they sold the Stark house, they could buy a brand new house and still have money left. But Bucky still decided to study the conditions of an exchange, and keep this solution as a plan B. Maybe things could change and Steve would give in.

"So, are you going to tell me what was that in the office?" Steve asked giving Bucky a side look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Bucky. I've never seen you so impressed with someone like you were with Sam." Steve smiled. "At first I thought it was weird because you really don't date Omegas."

"Why do you think I'm interested in Sam?"

"It was obvious. Since he entered that room, you didn't take your eyes off him."

"What if it's my lawyer technique to embarrass him?"

Steve laughed, "Are you sure you want me to believe in that, Mr. James Buchanan Barnes?" He joked. Bucky didn't know how to respond. He really couldn't hide anything from Steve, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about his dream. "Bucky seriously what's up? You know you can tell me anything. I told you, you're like a brother to me."

Bucky stopped the car as soon as they arrived. "You're also like a brother to me, Steve. That's why I'm here,” he said, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"I told before that in life we have two families. The one we are born in and the one we choose. You and I are family, Bucky. We choose each other." Steve continued, "Since we were kids, we disagreed in many things. We had arguments, but we were always there for each other. I know you, and I know that something is bothering you. As much as you try to hide it, I saw the way you behaved today with Sam. You even snapped at him for no reason. You've never snapped at anyone. It was weird."

How could Bucky tell everything that was going on? To say that he was confusing dream with reality? Him, always so realistic? Surely his friend would think that he was losing his sanity.

"You know what I also found weird. His reaction to you." Bucky's heart skipped a beat. Steve had noticed everything! He continued talking, without even noticing the confused feelings that bubbled up inside his friend. "You were mesmerized by Sam. And he seemed to be terrified by you." He gave an embarrassed little smile, as if to apologize for what he was saying. "You know, Sam has every reason not to like me. After all, I'm the one who got the inheritance he thinks he is entitled to. But it was you that he didn't like. Do you have any idea why?"

Bucky felt a knot inside him. He needed to vent. Even if Steve thought he was crazy. He needed to talk with someone. He couldn't keep this inside anymore. It was eating him. "Well ..." He started. He told Steve everything. The dream, the Omega, the emotions the dream brought to him. _Everything_. "I know it's crazy, Steve. But it's him, the Omega from my dream is Sam. Don't ask me to explain. Just believe me, please. It's him, and I can't find a reason for what's going on."

There was silence and for a few seconds Bucky was starting to regret telling Steve all that. But his friend simply put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I don't think you're crazy, Bucky. Let's go in. I want you to talk to Peggy."

Bucky frowned. "About what?"

"Past lives."

...

While Peggy prepared dinner, they talked about matters related to the inheritance. Bucky told her about the meeting and his idea of swapping houses. Peggy agreed that it was good idea. She was absent though, thoughtful. Bucky realized that, when they entered the house, Steve had talked to her quickly, while Bucky played with Sharon.

They had dinner, exchanging ideas about the best way to solve the problem that the inheritance had become.

As soon as Peggy put her daughter to sleep, she went back to the living room, served coffee and the three sat down next to the fireplace.

"I want to know more about your dream, Steve," she said gently.

As Bucky had imagined, Steve had already told her. "It's always the same," he said, and then narrated the dream that repeated itself so often. Then talked about Sam.

"You know, Bucky, we never talked about this before, but I believe in reincarnation. I am sure that we have lived other lives and will return to live others." Bucky was surprised by what Peggy was saying. "There are many things that happen in our lives that can only be explained through reincarnation"  
  
"Why you never told me about it?" He asked, thinking about how little he knew his best friend's wife.

"We really never sat down to talk, like we are doing today. You're always so busy with work..." She got up, poured herself another cup of coffee and continued, "it's not a bad thing, but I always felt like maybe you should stop to think about your life. Your happiness."

Steve gave him a light tap on the shoulder. "When I say I'm your brother, Bucky, I'm not joking. I'm certain that we were brothers in other lives."

Bucky almost fell off the couch. Did Steve also believe in reincarnation? Was he the only fish out of the water? "Steve, did you have any kind of revelation about us being brothers?"

"Nah, it's just a feeling. A strong one."

Bucky smiled, "Maybe we can find that out-"

"Reincarnation is not a toy," interrupted Peggy. "I don't think it's right to try to find out who we were just out of curiosity. It's an intense experience that gives meaning to our life."

"I've met several people who told me about their previous lives. Most of them had been queens, kings, princes... I don't even know how many Cleopatras I've met." Bucky said, in a jokingly way, to lighten up the conversation.

"They are fantasies people created. They like to think they were powerful or someone important in the past." Peggy smiled. "Reincarnation is a complex matter. Could be that you and Steve were siblings in past. Or just really close friends like you are now... Or even enemies. It can happen. Sometimes two people that really disliked each other can come back as siblings, best friends or parent and child... but whatever you guys were in the past, your connection is restored. There is no need to find out what happened in the previous life, since everything is fine now."

They talked for a long time about reincarnation, between one coffee and another. A sentence from Peggy was hanging around Bucky's head while they were there, more intimate than ever in all those years, _Death does not annihilate us._

"Bucky, isn't it surprising that the Omega you see in your dreams has appeared here, now, in the present?" She asked.

Bucky nodded. "I was shocked when I saw him this morning. I was willing to stay here longer to look for him. Finding out who he was. Until we met Sam." He sighed deeply. The feelings were still confusing. But there was a relief in his heart to be able to talk about the dreams that plagued him for so many nights. "I need to find out why I dreamt about him and why I act the way I do when he's close to me."

"Yea, you should have seen how Bucky snapped at the poor guy..." Steve laughed.

"I didn't mean to," Bucky said in defensive way. "But he never listens to me and he's always so stubborn..." He gasped. Again it happened. He didn't know Sam but he just spoke as if he'd known him for ages. And that was exactly how it felt like as the words left his mouth.

Steve looked at him with wide eyes, while Peggy just smiled softly, showing that she understood what was happening. "Our soul is a geographical territory, Bucky. A place where we walk throughout our life. But the soul is as mysterious as the ocean! You see, we humans know more about space than our own ocean? Every day researchers get amazed by the beings that live in the depths of the sea. It's surprising and mysterious, just like our soul. Our life on earth only helps its journey. Every event, every action and reaction, every feeling leads us to take another step into this unknown territory. Most people don't realize this. They choose easy paths. They avoid being challenged by life and end up having a meanless life. Others choose dangerous paths, walking through the soul carelessly, and falling in their own precipices."

Bucky was listening carefully. His coffee was cold now. Long forgotten on the table. He was becoming aware of how much he'd been so focused in his job, his own personal problems, that he'd never really sat down to listen to his friends. Despite their strong friendship, they'd never talked about deep subjects.

That trip was awakening a new world for Bucky. It was weird how, for the first time, he wasn't worried about anything related to work, Brock or his family. He was sitting in a completely strange place, with birds chirping outside, not caring about anything, just listening to his friends. Really listening.

"Before I got pregnant, I used to have these dreams about a little girl," Peggy said, putting her hand over her husband's. "I really couldn't understand the meaning behind it." She stopped. With a distant look, as if she were trying to remember something. "I mean, I dreamt about unknown people before and I think we all did at some point in our lives. But just like yours, my dream with this girl was way to frequent to be normal."

Bucky frowned, "Really?"

"Yes. It wasn't a bad dream though. It was just this little girl, laughing and smiling." She gave a half smile. When she spoke again, Bucky heard serenity in her voice. "When Sharon was born, I knew that that little girl from my dreams was my daughter. Don't ask me how, I just knew it. I could feel it. But I wanted to know why I dreamt of her before I even got pregnant. So I looked for help."

She got up, walked over to the dining table where she had left her bag, rummaged in it for a few seconds, went over to where Bucky was sitting, and gave him card. Bucky read it, surprised. "Wanda Maximoff, Psychiatrist."

"Yes, she's a friend of mine... I told her about my dream and she helped me finding out that the reason why I had that dream is the reason why I'm here. Alive. In this world."

Bucky didn't know what to say. In fact, since arriving in New Rye, it seemed that he had lost the gift of finding the right words at the right time. What could he say to Peggy? There was certainly a reason for her to tell him all this!

"Life is like a picture, Bucky. When we look at it, the first things we see is what is in the front. With time, we start noticing the little details in the background. And Wanda helped me seeing that. She helped me look beyond the picture." she continued, "She and her husband work with past life therapy and regression."

"Did you regress?" Bucky asked, a little astonished by everything he'd heard.

"No. I don't think it's necessary. I'm here and my daughter is also here. I know my mission already, and that's all that matters." Steve hugged her. "You know, being the mother of a girl like Sharon and having Steve as my husband is living an absolute love," she said. "And it was through this love that I walk on my soul. If the soul is an unknown place, this love is a tool to get to know it. It's as if I cleared the bushes and stones, plant flowers and transformed my path into a garden. Love makes our soul a fertile land."

"Why did you tell me this, Peggy?" Bucky asked, even a little shy, already fearing for the answer.

"The dream that you have and that has been repeating for so long must have something to do with your past life. When you told me about it, I was absolutely certain that you met Sam in another life. And he recognizes you too."  
  
"It looked like he was afraid of Bucky," explained Steve.

"Maybe he suffered a lot because of you."

"Impossible," Bucky said. "In the dream I promise that I will love him forever."

"I think you should look for Wanda," Peggy advised him.

"The psychiatrist?"

"Yes. She will help you I'm sure. I think you and Sam met in another life. Think about what is happening now. You met again, and the feeling is so strong that the two recognized each other."

"Does he have the same dream as me?"

"Maybe not, maybe yes. It may just be an instinctive reaction. Strong feelings often have no explanation. They're actually memories from the other lives. Maybe this is what's happening to him."

Bucky put the doctor's card in his jacket pocket. "I will think about it."

Peggy gave him a half smile. "Bucky, you didn't have a dream. It was a _call_. You need to go back to the past to understand the present."

* * *

Bucky woke up early. The day was cloudy and cold. He looked out the window and was greeted by the beautiful view of New Rye. 

Although it was not his initial intention, he thought it was best to go back to his office. He'd asked Rhodes for a few days to study the best way to solve the house problem. He needed to formulate a concrete proposal for Sam, though the Omega wasn't the main problem. Bucky was sure that Sam would accept swapping houses. The problem was convincing Steve.

Perhaps the struggle of living in a such big house, while working as an art teacher would force him to change his mind. It was his stubbornness Bucky needed to get rid of to close the agreement.

He didn't want a conflict with Sam. Although the younger man demonstrated the fear he felt for him. Fear that hit Bucky intimately. That hurt his soul.

In fact, Sam's revolt was fair. Yes, it was Howard Stark's house and he had the right to give it to anyone he wanted. But he knew about Sam's attachment to the place. So why from all the employees, he'd chosen Steve and not Sam. The boy literally had grown in that house. He knew every corner of it. He liked and took care of the garden and the birds.

 _The birds_.

If Bucky remembered correctly one of them is wounded and Sam was taking care of it. Steve doesn't know anything about birds. _He won't last long in that house I'm sure._

When Bucky left the town, he had a feeling of abandonment. As he passed through the gates, he had the feeling of leaving part of himself in that place. But he took the road. The office was waiting for him.

He drove straight to there. He'd been gone for only a day, but it felt like an eternity. There had been intense emotions. Feelings never experienced. Shared Confessions. He'd known another facet of my friends' lives. Something that had never crossed his mind.

He got to his office in time to attend a meeting they had every morning to check the progress of some cases. When they finished, he warned his colleagues, "I have to go back to New Rye in a few days. I have a case there to solve. But I don't think it will take more than two or three days."

He knew that he really didn't have to be physically there to solve Steve's case. He could easily write the property exchange proposal and convince Steve to accept it, with Peggy's help, over the phone. Legal details with Rhodey could be discussed by email. But of course he wouldn't do that. He wanted to see Sam again. _I'm behaving like a teenager,_ he told myself. _I need to go back to real life._

Real life! Brock! Cell phone was off!

He was probably angry. When Bucky called him, he expected complaints. To his surprise, the Beta was happy to hear his voice.

"Oh, James finally you gave a sign of life!" He said. "I was worried you know." Brock, worried about him? Now that was new. "I'm glad you're back! Today is the premiere of that musical you know I'm crazy to watch." Bucky didn't even remember the musical. But he let the other man thinking he was back for that reason. 

He went home in the end of the day. He took a shower and went to meet Brock. He started to think that his life was an eternal coming and going. Everyday he had a place to go. A meeting to attend. A job to do. And at night, there was Brock and his "important" events that he wanted to go to. Monday to Monday. He was always running from one party to another, from the court to the office.

On their way to the musical, Bucky realized that he pretty much preferred to stay home, not do anything. Just exist. Just breathe. Not be part of something.

But it was just a thought.

Brock was more elegant than ever. He wore a navy blue tuxedo that fit him just perfectly. Their seats were in the center but close to the stage. The musical was great. The actors, fantastic. The text, funny. It looked like the perfect night, but Bucky felt melancholic. He wasn't having fun at all.

After the show there was a cocktail party in the hall of the theater. The agglomeration of people, the kisses, the handshakes. It was too much. He wanted to leave.

Two days ago, he would talk to everyone with a smile on his face. He would make contacts and plan dinners that would never happen. But tonight, he didn't feel like talking. All those people looked fake to him. Those smiles and compliments didn't sound genuine.

Something had changed. Forever. Brock was amused as usual. He didn't even notice Bucky's disinterest and discomfort.

They left the cocktail and went to a restaurant. Brock chose it. It was crowded. Noisy. Brock was talking to him. But Bucky could just see his mouth moving, not making out any word he was saying. His mind was somewhere else. 

_Sam_.

"You're very quiet." Brock said, almost in an accusing way, interrupting his thoughts. "Did something happen?"

"No. I'm just worried about a client." 

"It's nothing with Steve, is it?"

"What if it was?"

"Nothing. I just don't want our night to be spoiled because of him," he stopped eating and looked at Bucky. "By the way, you still haven't told me how it was there."

"You never asked me anything about my job, so I thought you weren't interested."

"Well, now I am."

"He inherited a beautiful house," Bucky said, gently.

"Really? That's nice. It means you don't have to worry about him anymore."

For a moment Bucky thought he could share his concerns with Brock. After all it was what couples do. "Yeah, but there's a guy determined to contest the Will."

"The deceased's lover?"

"No." Bucky almost shouted, making Brock look at him weird. "I mean, the guy just used to live in the house and he thinks the Will is not fair."

"Mmmm." Brock simply said, then smiled widely. "Well, talking about houses, while you were away I went to your apartment because I forgot some of my clothes there and..." he took out a small box from his pocket and opened. "I found this." It was the ring Bucky had bought when he first thought about proposing to Brock. So that's why he was so happy and he didn't complain about Bucky not calling him or turning off his phone. "So?"

Bucky had thought about this so many times. But it was a decision that he could never make and that now wasn't even in his mind. Looking at Brock, he couldn't picture them together in the future anymore.

For the very first time he thought about Peggy and Steve's relationship. They loved each other. Even with all the things they've been through, they were still together. They had each other's back. They were a team. They were family. And it was in that very instant, Bucky wished that for himself. He didn't want to marry someone for the looks. But for love.

He didn't love Brock. He liked him and cared for him. But he didn't love him. "It isn't mine.'" he lied. "It's Steve's. He asked me to buy it for Peggy. His wife. Do you remember her?"

Brock's whole face fell. He closed the box and gave it to Bucky. After that he got silent throughout the dinner. Bucky almost felt bad for lying. They finished the dinner and went home.

They were barely at the door, when Brock, out of nowhere, suprised Bucky with a passionate kiss. "Stay the night." He asked, and dragged the Alpha to his bedroom.

After a hour they they laid in bed together, naked and exhausted. Bucky closed his eyes. _I'm not going to dream today_ , he thought before falling asleep. He was wrong. 

_Once again, it's him and it isn't at the same time. His clothes are different now. He is wearing black breeches with plain white silk stockings and black buckle shoes. The brocade doublet and long brown cloak feels heavy on him. He looks at his hands. It's the same, except that the left one is metallic. He touches his arm, and goes all the way up to his shoulder. His whole arm is metallic._

_He looks around. He is in the woods. He sees a horse tied to a three. Who is he? And what is he doing there. Why does he have a prosthetic metallic arm? He touches his head. Shoulder-length hair, just like the last time._

_He hears a song. Someone is singing. It comes from a river that it's nearby. He goes there but hides behind the trees. It's a strange song. Actually It's not even a song. It's more like a lament. The voice is attached to a single sound divided into several notes. But it's not exactly sad. It seems more like a celebration of secret feelings, which come from the deepest part of the soul. And Bucky feels surprisingly touched by that voice, as if it speaks to a part of him that he doesn't know._

_He gets closer to the river and sees the owner of that voice. It's a young man. He sits by the river, looking lost at water, singing. Bucky tries to get closer, but steps on dry leaves, making noise and causing the man to stop singing and looking around. It's Sam. He looks at Bucky a little bit frightened and gets up to leave._

_"Wait," Bucky says. "Please, I will not hurt you." The words sound foreign to him. He isn't speaking English, he realises. It sounds like it but it's different. It's more like a dialect, but he could understand it and apparently speak it._

_Sam stops. Bucky hopes he sings again, or says something. After a long silence he speaks. "I shouldn't be alone in woods with an Alpha. It's not proper. I have to return home."_

_"Wait," this time Bucky grabs his hand. "What's your name?"_

_Sam looks at him and smiles. "It's Samuel, your grace."_

_As he says his name, images of him burning alive flashes in his eyes and Bucky hears his own scream._

_"Sam! Sam!"_

Bucky woke up scared. Brock slept next to him. He got up and went to the kitchen, walking on tiptoe trying not wake up the Beta. He drank a glass of cold water. He already knew it. Once again, he couldn't go back to sleep anymore after the dream.

He sat there, on the kitchen table looking at nothing, and took a deep breath. Maybe to try to control his heart that was beating fast. He'd dreamed again. But now it was different. He dreamt about the instant he'd seen Sam for the first time.

What if Peggy was right? What if the dream was a kind of "remembrance" of another life? It made sense. There was even a strange synchrony between the dream and reality. In real life, he had just met Sam... This was getting out of the hand. He needed to do something. Alone, he didn't know how to deal with the situation.

Again, he stayed up until morning. Again, he rethought about his life. What was wrong with it? He always judged himself in control of every situation. But now, he felt so lost. _What is happening to me? Which way did I take for all this change in my life?_ It couldn't be just the dream. And meeting Sam? Why did he want to see the Omega again and talk to him. It was a new feeling for Bucky. I feeling he didn't like it, because he couldn't control it. He couldn't hide it. He couldn't ignore it.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget the dream but the image of him touching Sam's hand and seeing his smile, came to his mind over and over again. That smile that made his heart jump. 

Bucky's whole body was tense. He decided to take a shower and get dressed. It was not long before Brock got out of bed. They decided to have breakfast in a bakery that was closed to the apartment.

He was quiet the whole morning. He let Brock chose the table. The dream seemed so real! He felt divided between two worlds. He just couldn't ignore what was happening.

"Who is Sam?" Brock asked making Bucky almost choking on his food.

"Who?" He pretended not understanding.

"Sam. You said that name in your sleep. You called for this Sam. Who is it?"

Bucky would like to escape the situation. Mainly because he didn't know what to say. But he knew Brock very well. He wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't explain who Sam is. So he decided to tell the truth. Or at least part of it. "It's the name of the man who wants to contest Steve's inheritance," 

"And you dreamt about him? You shouted his name. Twice."

Bucky could hear irritation in Brock's voice. "No. I don't know. I don't even remember it. But you know what I remember. This omelet. They always make it so good." He said trying to change the subject.

"Is this Sam pretty?" Brock wanted to know, trying a different approach. "Is he...an Omega?"

"Really, Brock? What's with this interrogation?" Bucky asked annoyed.

"Just answer me." He insisted. "I'm just insecure, okay. You're an Alpha and Alphas are supposed to be with Omegas, not Betas." He reached out to touch Bucky's hand. "You know why I agree to be in this relationship even though you told me it would be a loveless one? It's because I love you. I always did. And I'm happy as long you're by my side, loving me or not." Bucky was speechless. Shocked with the sudden confession. "So please don't leave me."

"Brock," Bucky started, but really he didn't know what to say. "I'm not leaving you. If I wanted to date an Omega I wouldn't be here right now, with you. And I'm sorry I can't love you back, it's just…" he tried to look for the right words but couldn't find it. "I don't know why I dreamt about Sam, I mean I don't even remember it. Besides he's from the countryside you know. Not my type at all…"

Brock smiled a smile of relief. "Really?"

"Yea." 

Brock changed the subject and started talking about the plans for his birthday but Bucky wasn't paying attention. He tried to smile, but he realized that the smile was only on his lips. In his thoughts was the dream. And Sam. After breakfast, he decided to visit Wanda Maximoff.


End file.
